Le guide du petit herpetologue amateur
by Hinari
Summary: Comment prendre soin de votre serpent ? Venez consulter le Guide afin de découvrir toutes les subtilités que nécessitera l'entretien de votre animal préféré...POV Jiraya [Chapitre 2 : Il m'a mordu, la sale bête]
1. Chapitre 1 : La ménagerie

_Auteur : Hinari_

_Série : Naruto_

_Grade : T (Passera au M dans quelques chapitres.)_

_Genre : POV, vocabulaire parfois grossier (On parle de Jiraya...)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (ce n'est pas moi et je n'aurai sans doute jamais assez de larmes pour pleurer toute la peine que cet état de fait m'inspire)_

-

-

Chap. 1 : La ménagerie

-

-

-

-

Le réveil sonne.

-...-

-...-

Mais pourquoi il sonne ?

-...-

-...-

Merde ! L'académie !

Je bondis de mon lit en un temps record. Merdum merdi merda ! Je vais être à la bourre. Comme toujours.

Mais passons.

Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me lever, moi le matin. Voilà trois ans que je n'ai pas posé un orteil à l'école. Et oui, moi Jiraya le génie j'ai fini le cursus de l'Académie à 9 ans. Mais aucun genin, quelque soit son niveau, ne peut être pris en charge par un jounin s'il à moins de 12 ans. C'est idiot, mais c'est ainsi. Enfin, je ne me plains pas, ces trois ans m'ont permis d'améliorer remarquablement mon coup de crayon. En nues, je suis un maître. Et puis, j'ai eu le temps de lire beaucoup de choses et de commencer le manuscrit de mon futur roman succès. Je déjeune rapidement, il me reste des soba d'hier et je quitte la maison d'un pas de cabri bondissant gaiement dans le petit matin (il est à peine 10h30). Je ne me perds que trois fois, ce dont je m'auto-congratule longuement et j'arrive avec seulement 8 minutes 37 secondes de retard. Je viens de battre mon propre record. La salle est comme dans mon souvenir, les mêmes murs jaunies, qui furent sans doute blanc un jour, tâchés d'encre de diverses couleurs, de reste de nourriture et d'une tâche de sang qui, selon la légende, proviendrait du cerveau d'un élève dissipé que son psychopathe de prof aurait envoyer valdinguer contre le mur, après une fausse réponse. Il y a aussi les bancs inconfortables où piquer un roupillon sans se détruire les lombaires tient du miracle, les tables branlantes, l'estrade où un quelconque chounin s'agite en râlant sur mon retard absolument inadmissible, et, chose que j'avais oublié et dont je me serai bien passé de me souvenir, la même odeur d'enfants mal lavés. A cet âge là, les naïfs parents pensent que leurs enfants sont capables de se laver et de changer de sous-vêtements tout seul, sans qu'on ait à les solliciter une demi-heure. C'est bien sur une tragique erreur dont mon nez fin et subtile, habitué aux fragrances délicates des parfums des Bains souffre.

Je choisi une place bien au fond, j'essuie prudement le banc avec la veste de mon voisin (Tiens, il n'a pas l'air content. Qu'est-ce que tu crois mon pote ? Mon kimono vaut l'équivalent du salaire de ton père en un mois, je ne vais pas le salir !) et je pose un quart de fesse méfiante sur ce bout de bois qui me sembe vétuste et insalubre. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas combien d'élèves se sont malencontreusement oubliés où je suis assis actuellement, cela vaut mieux.

Après un énième regard noir à mon encontre, le professeur reprend sa diatribe enflammée. Bon.

Palpitant.

Passionant.

Définitivement pas.

Je voulais écouter, mais ses délires sur l'honneur et la fierté du ninja, c'est franchement de la merde.

Être ninja, ca permet de gagner du fric et d'apprendre des chouettes techniques, pour visiter...Disons certains lieux réservés au femmes, et ce en toute discrétion.

Histoire de passer le temps, je décide d'observer mes condisciples. Dire que parmi eux se trouvent deux jeunots qui auront le privilège de démarrer à mes côtés. Tchh, les veinards. Je ne demande qu'une chose en échange. Que la fille qui me sera attribué soit booonneuh. Huh huh huh. L'autre je m'en branle.

Bref.

J'ai parfois du mal à croire que mes congénères soient vraiment apte à devenir ninja. Mon voisin pète, ce qui fait rire toute la rangée. Mouais, si encore il avait fait des bulles de savon avec, je dis pas...

Enthousiasmé par le rire gras qui secoue maintenant une partie de la classe, mon cosquatteur de banc émet un 'groumpf' des plus gracieux. Puis recommencent, à l'hilarité de la plus grande partie de la classe.

Misère.

S'ensuit une saranbade de braiements, mugissements, hennissements, bêlements, aboiement, pépiements et autres. Tout y passe. Les bestioles à poils, à plumes et à écailles...(Mais oui, il y en a un qui imite le crocodile copulant au fond du marigot, charmant, vraiment.) Une vraie ménagérie.

Le vacarme est tel que même le professeur s'en apercoit. Il a l'air desespéré et près au suicide. Vas-y mon gars, tu as ma bénédiction. Je le vois en train de calculer combien d'élèves il pourra tuer en ayant le temps de se seppukuiser noblement, avant que toute l'Académie débarque, alertés par les hurlements d'horreurs des gamins. Puis, avec un fatalisme qui explique son poste médiocre, il retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau et sort un exemplaire de 'Laine et Potin', le magazine favori des méméres au dessus de 80 ans, qu'il se met à lire avec passion. Et dire qu'il ne doit pas avoir plus de 30 ans, comme tous les professeurs...

Triste.

Enfin, ca arrive très souvent. Aucun instituteur n'a jamais dépassé les 33 ans. Soit ils se sont suicidé, soit ils sont dans une jolie chemise blanche qui s'attache avec les bras derrière. L'éducation de nos chères têtes blondes, brunes, rousses, violettes ou vertes à pois roses (mais si, je suis sûr que ca existe) est assez épuisante.

C'est un joli chahut. Puisque le professeur a lui-même abandonné, les plus timides se sont joints aux autres. Le vacarme est tout bonnement insupportable. Je ne pourrai pas dormir, même si quelques uns y arrivent. Ils ont d'ailleurs toute mon admiration.

Mais je sais qu'aucun ennui ne viendra polluer mon esprit sublime...Car j'ai avec moi le plus précieux des amis. Mon livre favori. Le style en est un peu vieillot peut-être, et je compte d'ailleurs le réecrire en adaptant à notre époque moderne, mais c'est un pur chef d'oeuvre : « Philosophie dans le Boudoir » Le nom de ce noble écrivain s'est perdu dans les limbes, mais c'était assurément un grand homme...

-

Aaaaaaaah, c'était si beau. La manière tellement délicate de torturer la mère d'Eugénie à la fin... Je ferme mon livre avec soin, il faudra que je songe à en racheter un autre exemplaire, celui-ci a déjà bien vécu. Oh, c'est avec douleur que je te laisserai désormais dans ma bibliothèque, toi compagnon des bons et des mauvais jours, mais tu as mérité ta retraite... C'est alors que je note quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit. Je relève la tête. La salle est vide.

Vide ?

Vide.

Bordel, il n'y a plus que deux personnes !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre : DEUX heures que j'attends ! C'est inadmissible !

Je regarde plus précisément les deux pauvres brebis. L'une est une blondasse informe, aussi plate qu'une planche à repasser aérodynamique, qui roupille tranquillement contre un des montants de la fenêtre ouverte...Ah qu'il à l'air de faire beau dehors ! Les terrasses doivent être pleine de jupes claires et courtes, de jeunes filles qui tremblent de rire avec leurs amies, de pailles qui tremblent dans les boissons fraîches. L'autre est une brune, que je ne vois que de dos, qui se tient raide comme un piquet, mais qui a l'air aimable aussi aimable que le cul d'un babouin. Enfin, seul avec deux filles, si elles se développent et m'admirent. Ca peut être très cool. Ou plutôt très hot.

Merde, je saigne du nez !

Heureusement, le génie que je suis à toujours des mouchoirs sur lui...

Bon.

J'm'ennuie.

Mais personne ne ferait attendre le Grand Jiraya aussi longtetmps. J'ai du rater mon prof alors que j'étais plongé dans le récit palpitant des aventures de Mme de St Ange et de sa douce amie. Et bordel ! Je resaigne. Donc il a du passer le sagouin et un petit malin s'est sûrement fait passé pour moi. Et les deux autres sont aussi étourdies que moi ! C'est horrible, je me retrouve avec deux gourdes !

Je hurle de rage intérieurement et c'est alors que la porte s'entr'ouvre. De frustration, je balance mon livre (pardon, ô mon ami) à la tête de l'importun. Si il n'est pas assez doué pour l'arrêter, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Bien sur, ca ne manque pas et comme au ralenti, je vois ce chef d'oeuvre lui percurter la tempe.

Ouuuuuaaaaaaahhh. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais ca m'a tout l'air d'être l'élite.

J'étouffe presque un râle quand ma victime se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et du sang qui dégouline le long de son visage.

C'est le Sandaime.

Le livre tombe avec un SCHBAM lourd, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière. Il ne pourrait pas balayer plus souvent ?

Toujours en souriant, notre très cher et très estimé Hokage commence à monter lentement les marches, en ma direction.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Pas du tout.

Je ne suis pas devenu plus pâle que mon kimono. Bordel, le vieil homme a l'air dans un état de fureur inégalé ! Encore plus que la fois où j'ai saccagé la bibliothèque ou celle où j'ai mis le feu à son cher potager.

Il va me tuer. M'amener dans la section Torture et Investigation et me tueeer. Je ne veux pas mourir !

C'est alors que retentit un petit rire. Un rire froid et méprisant. La brunasse se tourne vers nous (elle a encore moins de poitrine que sa copine blonde)

« Vous êtes pitoyable. » Souffle-t-elle sans un sourire.

Le Hokage regarde cette folle avec amusement et presqu'appréciation.

La blondasse finit alors par émerger de sa transe.

« Oro, ta gueule. Ton foutu orgueil tu peux te le garder, maudit serpent de merde. (J'ai appris plus tard que ces deux-là se connaissaient parce que la marraine de Tsunade avait un jardin qui touchait une des propriétés d'Orochimaru. Les deux ont démménagé...)

-C'est mieux d'être un serpent qu'une sole. » Je me foutrai des baffes moi-même pour me faire taire, parfois. Il a fallu que la seule fois où une fille prenne ma défense, elle parle comme un camioneur, m'obligeant à répliquer.

Elle rougit, peut-être parce que je reluque l'endroit plat où il devrait y avoir quelque chose. Ah non. C'est juste parce qu'elle est vraiment très très en colère.

« Espèce de...foutu petit porc-épic de merde ! J'essayais de t'aider, pauvre tâche. »

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai trois cheveux (D'accord, plus que trois, mais même...) en pétard que je suis un hérisson, Mlle Plate-Comme-Une-Limande ! »

-

La journée a continué ainsi de douceur en douceur.

La blonde réponds au doux nom de Tsunade Koichi. Une petite conne prétentieuse, petite fille du Shodai qui se prend pour le sel de la terre. L'autre c'est Orochimaru, le pré-ado le plus désagréable (et sûrement complexé) que j'ai jamais connu.

C'est dire.

Je me suis fait ravir ce titre.

Quand à notre maître adoré, c'est le Sandaime personne. Tous jounins est obligé de prendre au moins un élève. Ce qu'il n'a jamais fait, vu qu'il est passé du grade de chounin à Hokage en une journée (prétexte pour nous re-re-re-raconter son glorieux passé et sa force extraordinaire ) Lui et ses deux compagnons ont été formé pour être l'élite, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi mineur. Maintenant il faut qu'il se rattrappe. Et ca l'emmerde suffisament pour qu'on ai pas intérêt à la ramener.

Charmant. Je sens que ca va être charmant de l'avoir pour maître.

Il a le droit de nous renvoyer sur les bancs, mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'a pas envie d'attendre encore un an avant de régler ce problème. Il va voir que je vais devenir son problème principal.

Oh, et j'oubliais le plus important. Il m'a aimablement signalé que j'étais celui aux plus faibles capacités. Tsunade a des dons innées, ainsi qu'énormément de chakra qu'elle contrôle sur les bouts des doigts, même si pas aussi bien que Gueule-De-Serpent qui en plus est un génie en ninjutsu 'comme on voit qu'une fois par siècle' (texto).

En gros je suis plus doué que la moyenne mais faca à eux, je suis une merde.

-

Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie à présent.

Mon nom est Jiraya. Ma mère, aimable fille de joie, m'a signalé avant de mourir d'une cyrrhose qu'elle ne savait pas qui était mon père, à part un des types qui l'avaient sauté.

J'avais 6 ans et ca ne m'a presque pas traumatisé. Elevé par une vieille femme aigrie et acariâtre, soi disant ma tante, j'ai réussi à survivre grâce aux livres et à mon intellect supérieur.

Elle est morte aussi, à croire que les femmes qui me fréquentent meurent consumé par ma chatoyante personnalité.

Et je me retrouve coincer entre une limande hystérique, un serpent psychotique et un vieux singe désagráble.

Konoha serait-elle un zoo ?

-

-

-

-

-

Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez haï ? J'ai massacré Jiraya ? Diiiiites-le moi en appuyant sur le petit bouton bleu.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Il m'a mordu, la sale bête

_Auteur : Hinari_

_Série : Naruto_

_Grade : T (Passera au M dans quelques chapitres.)_

_Genre : POV, vocabulaire parfois grossier_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (ce n'est pas moi et je n'aurai sans doute jamais assez de larmes pour pleurer toute la peine que cet état de fait m'inspire)_

_Merci à Mokona, Elizabeth Moonstone, Twin Sun Leader, Ambre et Deniel (Et désolée pour le retard)_

-

-

-

Chap. 2 : Il m'a mordu la sale bête

-

-

-

-

La vie est belle. Presque. Je me suis réconcilié avec Tsunade (Tsunami pour les intimes), même si on passe notre temps à se taper dessus.

Enfin, pour être plus exact, elle me frappe et j'essaie d'éviter qu'elle atteigne mes parties vitales. Elle crie beaucoup, aussi. Elle ne supporte pas que je la pelote à tout bout de champs...Vraiment, quand comprendra-t-elle que je suis le Mâle Dominant et elle la Femelle, Modeste et Soumise ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui faire intégrer le concept, mais elle reste aussi obtuse et réfractaire qu'un troupeau de mule.

Sarutobi aussi est plutôt sympathique, une fois qu'on a intégré qu'il ne fallait pas lui balancer de livres, fussent-ils des monuments de la littérature mondiale, à la gueule. Il nous a emmené mangé des katsudon. On a du payer, mais c'est une chouette adresse. Bon, pas cher, et avec des jupes très courtes pour les serveuses !

Quand au troisième larron, Orochimaru...

Orochimaru.

Que dire ?

Un type glauque.

Glauque, j'en suis sûr, type un peu moins. Je pencherai pour asexué. Enfin, je dois avouer que son existence ne me passionne pas. J'ai autre chose en tête car ce soir...

Tsu me présente à sa famille ! Deux semaines après notre rencontre, et elle veut déjà présenter son futur gendre à sa mère. Quelle fille attentionnée. Elle s'est, hélas, aussi senti obliger d'inviter l'autre, mais je vois bien que c'est pour ne pas le laisser tout seul. Elle a l'âme généreuse à défaut d'une poitrine.

Dois-je apporter des fleurs ?

Ou du chocolat ?

Oui, le chocolat est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Qui sait si elle n'a pas une charmante cousine ? Soeur, je sais que non. Elle a juste un petit frère : Intérêt moyen sauf s'il a des tuyaux pour de nouveaux Bains, ou des revues avec de jolies photos. Mais il a 4 ans, alors autant dire que je n'ai pas trop d'espoir.

Tout à ces réflexions, j'arrive devant la maison. Enfin ! La mission a durée toute la nuit, et même si ce n'était que courir après un troupeau de vaches qui s'était fait la malle, c'était assez fatiguant. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait, les vaches ninjas, alors, quand à les combattre ... Je contemple avec regret une tâche de bouse sur mon kimono. Oui, je porte des kimonos. C'est cher, mais tellement classe ! Et puis tout écrivain d'un certain standing se doit de porter un kimono. Je monte les escaliers en songeant à l'abominable facture que m'enverra le teinturier... De la soie sauvage brochée d'argent. J'en pleurerai presque.

Mais en rentrant à la maison, une constatation bien plus horrible m'attends : La voisine d'en face a remis les rideaux de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain ! Foutue journée de merde !

Une longue et chaude douche me fait voir les choses différemment. Tout à coup le ciel est de nouveau bleu, et je me sens en pleine forme ! Qu'ai-je à faire de la note de cet escroc de teinturier quand Grand-mère a laissé à ma tante une petite fortune ! Et puis, le chat de la voisine est un fauve, il déchirera sûrement les rideaux un autre jour...

Et puis, après une longue réflexion, je ne prendrai que des fleurs. Quelle horreur ce serait si la brave madame Koichi me sautait dessus !

J'ai la journée de libre. Il me semble que j'ai quelques dessins de nues à terminer et les Bains de l'Ouest me paraissent un endroit idéal pour trouver l'inspiration.

-

Hélas, en bas de chez moi, m'attends une surprise dont je me serais bien passé.

Ce cheeeeer Orochimaru, qui pollue ma rue et qui semble aussi heureux d'être là que moi de le trouver devant ma porte.

Il porte son horreur habituelle, un irotomesode. Oui, le viril reptile porte un kimono pour femme, de surcroît mariée. Sans compter que le tissu écru et vert est un peu passé.

Il me regarde, je le regarde.

Nous nous regardons.

Puis il lâche, avec morgue.

« Il faut apporter quelque chose ? »

Gnnn ?

Devant mon air particulièrement réveillé, il précise.

« A la famille Koichi. »

Je ricane, ce qui ne semble pas lui faire plaisir.

« Et si tu nous foutais plutôt la paix et que tu restais chez toi, comme le pauvre serpent sans ami que tu es ?

-Je le ferai volontiers, mais ça te ferait trop plaisir, répugnant crapaud ! (C'est mon petit nom d'amour. Ils ont préféré ça à Porc-épic...)

-Je croyais que tu étais venu me demander un service.

-Uniquement parce que Sarutobi-senseï me l'a ordonné, pour soi-disant renforcer les liens. Mais il a eu tort. Tu es trop débile.

-Pourtant, on consent à me recevoir, moi.

-Si cette constatation t'emplit de joie, tu es encore plus minable que ce que je pensais.

-Tu es encore plus désagréable que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer.

-Je suis également infiniment plus fort et intelligent que tu ce que tu pourrais appréhender. »

Son sourire est une vraie provocation à laquelle je me sens incapable de résister. Je sors un kunaï et je fonce vers lui. Bien sur, il s'y attendait et l'évite, presque distraitement. Son sourire grandit. Il est pourtant calme. Ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus que je me sens déjà prêt à l'étriper.

Il n'a sortit aucune arme. J'attrape une mèche de ses cheveux, et je tire violemment ce qui le fait grimacer. Je reste bientôt avec une poignée de cheveux en main et je réussi à toucher sa nuque. Son sourire s'affaisse et ses pupilles, comme celle d'un chat, rétrécit quand il comprend que je l'ai touché, son sang est épais et sombre. Il tourne autour de moi et m'effleure négligemment les côtes. Mon kimono est teint en rouge à cet endroit. Je ne peux pas le voir mais je sais que je saigne. Ce type a des ongles de malade !

Il s'écarte et commence à composer quelques signes. Je ne suis pas en reste et crée une série de clone. Il envoie un serpent de glace sur ma jambe droite que je ne réussi pas à éviter. Puis d'une salve de shuriken, il élimine mes clones. Malgré une jambe à moitié paralysée, je réussi quand même à lui envoyer un poing renforcé au chakra dans le ventre. Il se tord et à sa grimace, je comprends que j'ai du lui casser une ou deux côtes. Le serpent de glace a pris le contrôle de ma cuisse gauche et commence à monter vers le torse (Me gelant au passage les parties, ce qui en plus d'être humiliant et douloureux m'emplit d'une profonde tristesse pour la sublime oeuvre d'art que cela endommage). Il s'approche de moi et son sourire n'est plus du tout calme et indifférent. Du sang coule de la commissure de ses lèvres. Chouette, j'ai touché le poumon. Il entre dans mon espace vitale au mépris des règles élémentaires de la bienséance et se penche vers moi. Je sens tout à coup son haleine froide dans mon cou et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je sursaute quand ses crocs s'enfoncent dans ma superbe nuque fine et délicate, mais néanmoins virile.

Une vengeance ? Je n'en sais rien mais ça fait un mal de chien. Il compte m'arracher la nuque ? Bien son genre. Quoiqu'il en soit, son entrejambe est trop proche de mes jambes pour que je me prive de lui envoyer mon genou gauche dans l'aisne.

Il me lâche aussitôt et recule, mais sans cesser de sourire. Le serpent de glace a immobilisé mon autre jambe et d'ici peu je vais me viander par terre.

Malgré le peu de grâce que cela occasionnera, je m'en fous.

Je vois dans les yeux jaunes pisseux de ce connard que je vais mourir.

Si c'est pas la honte, à même pas 12 ans...

Je porte ma jarre de saké à mes lèvres. Je l'ai toujours adoré, ça fait classe de se balader avec. Je ne mets pas de saké dedans car l'alcool me déchire les papilles délicates et m'enivre un tantinet trop vite, ce qui fait que je crie sur les toits mes meilleures cachettes pour l'espionnage discret des Bains. C'est très frustrant de découvrir que votre cachette que vous avez mis des jours à découvrir est occupé par un contingent de jûnins et d'anbus ou qu'un garde à la mine patibulaire la surveille.

Mais je disgresse.

S'il est la glace, je suis le feu brillant et resplendissant de Konoha.

Pour toi mon cher, une technique en avant-première.

Je porte ma gourde à mes lèvres et j'aspire l'huile sirupeuse et d'un goût affreux

« Tu ne pourras pas l'avaler. » Il me regarde, tranquillement.

Ca tombe bien, je n'y compte pas. Je rassemble mon chakra près de mes lèvres, et je lâche ma gourde. Le serpent a atteint mon cou, et va bientôt s'enfoncer dans mon corps par la plaie pratiqué par ce cher enfant. Enfin, je sens l'étincelle et je recrache l'huile dans une gerbe très impressionnante. Je balance aussi mon kunaï dans la foulée, un peu par hasard, parce que ma vue se trouble et que j'ai froid. Une autre fois les Bains de l'Ouest...

Etrangement pourtant, je le touche, parce qu'en évitant les flammes, il s'est placé dans la trajectoire de l'arme. Je la vois entrer dans son ventre. Même si il a mal, il ne le laisse pas voir et son sourire s'accentue. Je n'ai pas touché une zone vitale. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le tuer.

J'ai tellement froid.

-

-

La première chose que je sens c'est : Rien. Ce qui m'inquiète passablement. Merde. Je suis vraiment mort. Salaud d'Orochimaru. Il ne faudra pas qu'il s'étonne s'il ne trouve pas de petite amie. Puis petit à petit je commence à sentir ma tête. Et ça fait mal, vraiment très très mal. Une douleur épaisse et blanche. Je ne suis actuellement pas en état de penser mais je suis sur que si je l'étais, je me demanderai comment une douleur peut avoir une consistance ou une couleur. Quelqu'un avec une voix aigue, à l'accent particulièrement mauvais, vaguement reconnaissable est près de moi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais j'arrive à identifier la voix. Tsu.

Cool elle est morte aussi. Reste plus à espérer que mon s... grandisse encore un peu et sa poitrine beaucoup, alors on s'enverra en l'air comme des malades, et la mort sera douce. Pour l'instant, je crois que je vais sombrer dans les limbes. J'ai le cou en charpie. Il m'a mordu fort la sale bête.

-

-

-

-

-

Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez haï ? J'ai massacré Jiraya ? Dites-le moi en appuyant sur le petit bouton bleu.


End file.
